Build:Team - Deep Heroway
This build allows three players to complete The Deep quickly and easily with little to no need for prior knowledge of The Deep. Although not required, using consumables is recommended. Overview *3 / Human Players *1 / Ineptitude *1 / Panic Mesmer *1 / SS Heal *1 / SoS Rit *1 / MM Prot *1 / SS Heal *1 / Blood Bond Shouter *1 / SS Splinter *1 / UA Heal Players The players can use any build they want, but physical players are recommended. It is important that all three players bring some form of knockdown, eg. You Move Like a Dwarf! and have at least 2 copies of recall for pads and to knock kanaxai down. Some recommended builds are shown below. Warrior *Build:W/any PvE Hundred Blades Warrior *Build:W/any PvE Earth Shaker Assassin *Build:W/any PvE Hundred Blades Warrior Change to A/W *Build:A/any PvE Moebius Sin Paragon *Build:P/A Dagger Spammer *Build:P/W Imbagon Ranger *Build:R/D PvE Pet Scythe *Build:R/any Barrage Ranger Dervish *Build:D/W Critical Scythe *Build:D/W Zealous Dervish Necromancer *Build:N/Me SS Nuker with Mark of Pain, Insidious Parasite and Barbs. Mesmer *Build:Me/any PvE Illusion Mesmer with Ineptitude *Build:Me/E PvE Domination Mesmer Elementalist *Build:E/any Searing Flames Elementalist *Build:E/any PvE Earth Warder Monk *Build:Mo/any Generic Healer *Build:Mo/any PvE Smiter Ritualist *Build:Rt/P Standard DwG Rit Heroes Hero 1 - Ineptitude prof=Me/E fas=8+1 ill=12+1+1 ins=10+1RiskIneptitudeEyeClumsinessof ClumsinessDrainNot, Want Notof Lesser Energy/build Hero 2 - Panic Mesmer prof=Me/Rt name="Panic Hero" fas=9+1 dom=12+1+1 ins=9+1 res=3PanicWorrySignetEnchantmentEmpathyEnchantmentDrainof My Flesh/build Hero 3 - SS Heal 1 prof=N/Rt name="SS 1" res=11 cur=12+1+1 sou=6+1Spiritof PainBloodBody and SoulLightWas Kaolaiof Lost SoulsLife/build Hero 4 - SoS Rit prof=Rt/P name="SoS Hero" cha=12+1+1 spa=12+1 res=3of SpiritsBloodsongSiphonRageWeaponBondRiftof My Flesh/build Hero 5 - MM Prot prof=N/Mo name="MM" death=12+1+3 sou=9+1 pro=9BonesBone MinionsNovaMasochismGazeFeastSpiritAegis/build Hero 6 - SS Heal 2 prof=N/Rt name="SS 1" res=11 cur=12+1+1 sou=6+1Spiritof PainBloodBody and SoulLightWas Kaolaiof Lost Soulsof my Flesh/build Hero 7 - Blood Bond Shouter prof=N/P name="SV" blo=10+1 sou=11+1+1 comma=10VeinsBondRitualBack!"Your Ground!"Surrender!"of Lost SoulsFeast/build Hero 8 - SS Splinter prof=N/Rt name="SS 2" cur=12+1+1 cha=10 sou=8+1 res=2SpiritBarbsParasiteRageWeaponShiversof Lost Soulsof My Flesh/build Hero 9 - UA Healer prof=Mo/Me name="UA" hea=12+1+1 div=10+1 ins=8SpiritKissSorrowConditionSeedDrainNot, Want NotAura/build General Usage * Generally, you can c-space through eveything providing you used a full conset. * All Aspects of Kanaxai need knocking down at 75%, 50% and 25%, or they will no longer take damage. * Kanaxai requires a knockdown at 80%, 60%, 40% and 20% for the same reason. * Insidious Parasite, Empathy, Spinal Shivers, and Revealed Enchantment are used primarily for Kanaxai, disable them if they take too much energy. Room Specific Tactics Start *Player 1 should flag their heroes into room 1. *Player 2 and 3 should flag their heroes back into the outpost - you can walk through the gate despite it being closed. *All players should enter room 2 and unflag their heroes. They should then jump to you. *Clear the room and continue. Aspect of Lethargy and Aspect of Depletion *Clear the room, including the first group in the next room. *There are 5 pads spread across the room. Players with recall should use it on a random hero and get on a pad. Flag random heroes (not UA) onto the remaining pads. Make sure you don't recall a hero that's on a pad. *Flag the remaining heroes into the next room and end recall. Flag the stuck heroes up against the gate and disable all their skills. *Kill the next outcast group and pull the Aspect. This should spawn foes in the previous room, which will kill the stuck heroes. Let the UA ressurect them over the gate. *Pull the remaining outcast groups round one by one instead of killing them where they stand. Aspect of Failure *In this room, spells cannot be cast. *Flag all heroes just outside the room. *One Player should run in and stand just underneath the rangers by the wall so they can't hit you. Wait until some of the outcast patrol's have agro then run back to the heroes. Aspect of Fear *Players new to The Deep should run into the room and wait just before the first bridge. Groups will come from behind. Once they are all dead, continue through the room. *Players experienced in The Deep can ignore the groups that spawn from behind and just rush through the room. Aspect of Depletion #2 *When you enter this room, alot of Sapping Nightmares will spawn and patrol the entire room. *Players new to the Deep should pull the patrols 1 by 1. Experienced players can aggro and ball all the patrols at once. When you do this, make sure nobody has a wand or staff equipped. **An HB Warrior can solo this room in a manner similar to raptor farming. *Move on when all the patrols are dead. Ignore the Aspect of Kanaxai. Kanaxai's Chamber *Flag all heroes at the entrance of the room. *The two players with recall should use it on the third player, run to the left side of the room so Kanaxai runs to you. One should knock him down and end recall. The remaining player should wait, then knock him down as soon as he starts casting Nightmare Refuge. You should decide the order beforehand. *This should spawn a large group of sappings. Ignore them, head to the right side of the room and kill Kanaxai. Kill any sappings that are too close to the chest and collect your reward!